


Cabin Fever

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's got a little cabin fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrusjava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/gifts).



> Just off a prompt citrusjava gave: There is this illusion that there are plenty of fics like this, but for me, feels like there are so few, and I miss new ones so much. I've been known to tear up with how much I miss them.... It's Dean and Sam fic (gen or ship), in which they like, want and crave each other's company, enjoy it. 
> 
> Plus being on the road, sort of and... just. It's really just about them actually enjoying each other's company, I think. Hope you enjoy, citrusjava!
> 
> Reminds me a fair amount of the episode Baby, so probably borrowed some ideas from there.

Sam would never admit that he misses it, but he does. 

The bunker is a decent enough home base. With Dean here, it's almost _home_. Dean is actually home, but Dean is in the bunker, so… 

But Sam misses being on the road. He will never take having a home base for granted, but something about wandering aimlessly between cases, the split second turn around to start chasing a monster, the crappy motel rooms… he misses it.

He starts looking for cases in the corners of the country, the furthest drive he can map. They need to get passports again; Dean would totally drive down to Mexico or up to Canada if their passports weren't flagged or expired or both. Sam starts working on the paperwork for that while he waits for Dean to come down to breakfast.

"Morning," Sam says when Dean comes down to the kitchen for his first cup of coffee. 

Dean grunts a greeting and goes immediately for his favorite cup. Sam gets up and pours himself another bowl of cereal, leaving the milk conveniently close enough to Dean that he glugs some into his mug, like it's a favor to Sam or something. Sam knows Dean prefers it with milk, but Dean also likes to nurse his hardass image, and hardasses don't drink coffee with milk.

"Found a case," Sam says, turning around to lean back on the counter and stuff his face with rice chex. 

Dean makes a noise of interest, not quite a word, and Sam grins into his cereal.

"It's in Maine," Sam says. Dean's eyebrows go up.

"Weird animal mutilations in the Arcadia National Forest," Sam says, because animal mutilations always get Dean's blood up.

"Werewolves?" Dean asks.

Sam shrugs. "It's a little thin on reports. Might be nothing."

Dean nods slowly. "Might be." 

Sam waits. This is delicate, he can't push.

"We should check it out," Dean says. Sam does his internal happy dance, allowing himself a small smile.

"Well, sure," Sam says. "Could be something. Leave in thirty?"

"Fifteen," Dean says, swallowing the rest of his coffee in two huge gulps. "And bring snacks. That's a long drive."

Sam grins, then. "You got it."


End file.
